


Anger

by RoxasleVentus



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Anger, Bad Days, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25941850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxasleVentus/pseuds/RoxasleVentus
Summary: Hikaru has a pretty bad day at school, so Kaoru makes him his favourite meal to help make him feel a bit better.
Relationships: Hitachiin Hikaru/Hitachiin Kaoru
Kudos: 61





	Anger

To say Hikaru Hitachiin was having a bad day would be an understatement, his day had started off alright but as it progressed it gradually grew worse and worse. What kicked it all off was accidentally bumping into one of his teachers, resulting in him getting sent to the Principal's office due to his poor attitude and lack of manners towards the elder. Thankfully he walked away with a few slaps on the wrists. But after that one screw up his day just spiralled into chaos, the next thing to happen to him was a ground of regular guests of his at the club paused him in the hall, usually he could swallow his anger for the sake of the princesses but on this occasion he couldn’t hold himself back from snapping at one particular girl that felt it was alright to invade his personal space and hang off his arm like a Koala would a tree. He had ended up snapping so much he shoved the girl off himself much to the surprise and horror of the other ladies, he had told them all to quit bothering him before storming his way down the long hall. 

Things couldn’t get any worse than that, right? Wrong. His golden orbs failed to notice a discarded book left in the hall, he only realised when the tip of his left shoe made contact with the backbone of the book and sent him crashing to the floor. His face screwed up in pain as a sharp throb shot through his ankle, he had been alone when it happened since Kaoru was god knows where, so he had to pick himself up off the floor with the book held between his side and arm before limping his way down the hall. 

The bell sounded for class. Maths, that was a subject Hikaru found easy so he felt confident that the day would improve after the lesson. At least he’d have Kaoru with him for that. Things didn’t improve as much as he thought they would, first the teacher comments on him being late without giving him a chance to explain himself. He reached into his bag only to realise he had left his homework at home, he had forgotten to put it in his bag the night before and so the teacher yelled at him for being an incompetent student that never did as he was told. All through the lesson Hikaru could feel the teacher’s eyes watching him, almost as if she was waiting for him to screw up again and give her another reason to yell at him. Kaoru, multiple times throughout the lesson, asked if he was alright and each time Hikaru would just mumble a small “I’m fine” without giving any more to him. After the lesson the teacher called Hikaru to stay behind, he expected her to give him a lecture about forgetting his homework, not being a good student etc. What he didn’t expect was for a hand to come flying at his face, striking his cheeks as the enraged female hurled insult after insult towards the ginger. Hikaru had felt like bursting into tears in that moment, the woman insulted him, his pride, but as if that wasn’t enough she then went onto insulting Kaoru before then insulting his family name. He didn’t cry though, he just remained tall and took it like everyone expected him to. 

Lunch had been a wreck as well, he had qued up for food with his twin Kaoru, who asked him again if he was alright and was curious to know what the teacher had said to him after everyone had left the room. The younger hadn’t noticed the red mark on his brother’s cheek due to the face Hikaru had snuck into the bathroom after the incident to apply some concealer to the mark, wanting to keep it hidden until they got home later on. 

After ordering food with his twin the pair had walked down the aisle in search of a table they could use, Hikaru had been paying so much attention to finding a table that he ended up crashing into someone, a male much taller than himself. The food went all down the front of his blazer completely covering him in whatever it was he had ordered as well as the food from the other guy’s plate as well. Once again his anger got the better of him and he ended up causing a scene in the middle of the cafeteria, squaring up against the guy while Kaoru had to practically cling onto him to prevent him from killing the guy. Hikaru ended up going to the Principal’s office again for the second time that day, receiving much more than a few slaps on the wrists, he was given a proper punishment before being told to go home with the claim he would make a phone call to his parents. 

Hikaru had stormed out of the school, Kaoru had wanted to go home with him but Hikaru insisted that he stay and at least complete the day for him. It took a while but he was able to convince Kaoru into staying at the school, the pair exchanged small smiles before Hikaru clambered into the limo. 

All his pent up anger, the burning frustration he felt for all the chaos he had gone through erupted as soon as he was alone in his and Kaoru’s shared room. He violently kicked at their wooden desk with a loud roar sending it toppling over onto its side, he kicked at things, punched the walls until his knuckles bled and roared out as loud as he felt he could. By the end of it all his energy had completely gone, his shirt torn to shreds and strewn on the floor not too far away from where he himself lay, curled up into a tight ball with his hands fisting his hair as tight as he could clench them. Fat tears streamed down his face, loud sobs filtered around the room. He stayed there, he stayed there for the remainder of the time Kaoru had in school. Hikaru stared into nothing, even when the door to the bedroom slowly opened his eyes remained locked in place and he showed no movement at all. 

The sight Kaoru was met with as he stepped into the room had him gasping, the room was completely trashed, there were broken pieces of glass, wood as well as other things dotted all over the floor. His eyes took in the fist shaped holes now decorating the walls, the overturned desk that now had a split running down the centre, the chair also tipped on its side etc. Then his eyes landed on the still form of his twin curled up into a tight ball, small cuts clashed heavily against his milky pale skin and even from where he was stood Kaoru could see the glass stuck in his back. The younger, after a moment to gather himself together, rushed forward with a loud cry of “HIKARU!” being mindful of the glass on the floor before kneeling himself down in front of his brother “Hikaru look at me! Hikaru!” he continued crying out, shaking him with an outstretched hand. 

Hikaru blanked once and casted a look up at Kaoru, the second his eyes met those swimming with high levels of worry and concern, he completely broke. Tears flowed from his eyes as he began sobbing out “I… I fucking hate this Kaoru! I fucking hate all of it! I fucked up this morning w… with a teacher and it made my day go to complete shit! O… Our maths teacher, t… the girls in the hall, the guy in the c… cafeteria I just fucking CAN’T DEAL WITH IT ALL! I only messed up one and even the times it wasn;t my fault t… the blame was still put o… on me anyway b… because IT’S ALWAYS HIKARU’S FAULT!! A… ALWAYS ME THAT CAUSES THE SHIT! A… ACCORDING TO EVERYONE ELSE IT’S ALWAYS ME THAT CAUSES SHIT!! I… I didn’t mean to cause shit today I didn’t want to cause anything with anyone! But no matter what I do things always seem to happen anyway and today has just been the absolute worst!!” the teen sobbed his heart out, he didn;t care about his pride anymore, that went out the window when his maths teacher dug her claws into his chest and physically ripped out out of him. 

Kaoru sat there stunned into silence at everything his brother had just said, he knew that Hikaru had gotten into trouble a few times today but for a lot of them he hadn’t been around to witness it. However, despite that, he could see how genuine Hikaru was being when he said some of it wasn’t him and that he hadn’t meant to cause trouble for people. Kaoru knew Hikaru like that back of his hand, which meant he knew that Hikaru wouldn’t cause a scene unless someone had to have provoked him. Kaoru frowned to himself, he’d look into it more another time, for now he needed to focus on getting Hikaru up so he could get him away from the shards scattered all over the floor “come on Hikaru, come with me and I’ll tell you what I think okay?” Kaoru suggested with a hopeful tone. 

Hikaru at first looked as though he was going to argue with him, but instead he nodded his head and took the hand offered to him. He allowed Kaoru to guide him to the ensuite bathroom were the young spent the next half an hour to an hour getting Hikaru cleaned up, he cleaned out any injuries he had before helping him into the shower. The running water washed away the concealer from his face, revealing the mark he had been trying to hide “Hey, what’s this? Hikaru… someone hit you today didn’t they? Who hit you Hikaru?” the boy fired out with an intense look in his eyes, a look Hikaru knew meant Kaoru was pissed. 

“O… Our maths teacher did it when she told me to stay behind earlier today… don’t tell her or anyone else that I told you” he mumbled quietly, completely different to how he usually spoke. 

Kaoru was not happy in the slightest and it was clear by the expression on his face that he was far from happy at the knowledge their teacher had dared lay a ill hand on his brother. That’s something he’d have to deal with later on as well, his main focus was still and always will be Hikaru. After getting the elder cleaned off he helped him out of the roo, towards the open door of their bedroom and lead him down the hall to their spare room “lay down in here Hikaru, I’ll bring you something to eat” he told softly, helping Hikaru lay down on the soft sheets before turning on his heels to leave the room. 

As he lay there in silence Hikaru began to reply all that had happened throughout the day, wondering if things really were all his fault and maybe he was just in denial like a little kid would be whenever they had been caught doing something they shouldn’t. He knew deep down there were moments, incidents that happened during the day that could have easily been avoided if he was just a bit more aware of things around him and it wouldn’t hurt to be a little nicer to others. Those girls in the hall had caught him at a bad time, the girl he had pushed aside had looked at him with such fear that it almost made him feel physically sick just thinking about it. He gave his head a small shake, ridding himself of the images inside his head, thankfully at that moment Kaoru walked into the room with a tray of food. 

“I made you your favourite, I figured you’d like it especially after the day you’ve had” the younger smiled a little as he walked his way over, placing the tray on his brother’s lap and planting himself down on the edge of the bed “you eat this Hikaru and I want you to try and rest after you’ve eaten, don’t worry about the things that happened today for now, they will all be sorted out later but for now I want you to eat this and then get some rest” Kaoru said insistently. 

Hikaru wanted to argue with him, but one look at the expression on Kaoru’s face told him it was probably best not to. He had already gotten himself into trouble enough, he didn’t want to add arguing with Kaoru to the list of things that went wrong. So he reluctantly lifted up the knife and fork displayed in front of him and began to eat the meal his dear little brother had prepared for him, it was only after the first bite did Hikaru realise how hungry he actually was. Before long the entire meal along with the drink had been devoured, the elder sighed pleasurably to himself and started to rest himself back down against the fluffy pillows. 

Kaoru moved to take the tray from Hikaru’s lap so he could help him settle down, he draped the thick blanket over his twin, pressed a kiss to his forehead and remained at his side until he was sure the other had fallen into a deep slumber. 

Kaoru took hold of the tray again, the soft expression he had displayed for Hikaru fell and a look of pure murder took its place “No one drives Hikaru to such extremes and gets away with it” he mumbled darkly to himself, venturing down the hall with a cloud of dark purple aura surrounding him. 

He would get payback against those who hurt Hikaru, he would find out who provoked his twin and he’d dispose of them. His way. 

  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
